fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zaklinacz Jaszczurek/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb znajdują w ogródku małego kameleona, z którym od razu się zaprzyjaźniają. W tym czasie Jeremiasz udziela lekcji gry na gitarze Dundersztycowi, który chce nauczyć się grać niezwykłą melodię dzięki której będzie miał kontrolę nad kosmitami. Zaklinacz jaszczurek (Fineasz i Ferb razem stoją w ogródku przed ich nowym wynalazkiem.) Fineasz: Ferb, dziś przeszliśmy samych siebie. Mega super mrożąca jogurtownica! Mamy zapas mrożonego jogurtu do końca lata. (Fineasz i Ferb zajadają się jogurtem.) (Za domem chłopców pojawia się jaszczurka.) Hej! Ferb, tylko spójrz! Jak się masz, malutki? (Fineasz częstuje jaszczurkę jogurtem.) Chcesz mrożonego jogurtu? Wiem, wybacz, ale nie mamy grzybowo-larwowego. (Ferb znajduje rosnące grzyby i daje je jaszczurce.) (Zwierze zjada grzyby, a następnie skacze na Ferba ramię.) Chyba cię polubił! Izabela: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Cześć wam, co dziś robicie? Fineasz: (Jaszczurka kamufluje się.) Super, potrafi znikać! Znaleźliśmy jaszczurkę. Izabela: Ej, ja gdzieś już taką widziałam. (Zagląda do podręcznika Ogników.) Według wszechpodręcznika Ogników, ta jaszczurka to kameleon amerykański. Fineasz: Nazwiemy go Steve. Izabela: Aha... dlaczego? Fineasz: Bo wygląda jak Steve. Izabela: Heh, argument nie do odparcia! Fretka: (Dziewczyna wchodzi do ogródka rozmawiając przez telefon z Jeremiaszem.) A zatem do zobaczenia po lekcjach gitary. Jeremiasz: (W swoim pokoju.) Tak, dzisiaj mam tylko dwie wizyty. Fretka: Wizyty. No jasne, doktorze Gitarski, życzę zdolnych pacjentów. (Fretka rozłącza się.) Hehehe! Doktor Gitarski, całkiem niezły tekst. (Fretka zauważą maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) Hy! Acha! No to nareszcie was mam! To coś nigdy się stąd nie rusza. Tym razem wpadliście po uszy. (Fretka biegnie po mamę.) Fineasz: (Steve'owi burczy w brzuchu.) Chyba jest nadal głodny. Nie przejmuj się mały. Pójdziemy po jedzenie. (Dzieci wchodzą do domu.) Mama właśnie wróciła ze sklepu. Izabela: Pepe na pewno polubi Steve'a. Ach, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P, doktor Dundersztyc zaczął wykupywać sprzęt muzyczny wysokiej klasy i instrumenty muzyczne. Niestety przebił nawet moją ofertę na tę piękną klonówkę na aukcji w internecie. Carl: Aau.. zgarnął ją panu z przed nosa. Major Monogram: Carl! Tak czy siak, twoja misja to sprawdzić co on znów kombinuje i powstrzymać go! Powodzenia Agencie P! (Pepe rusza na misję.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi Jeremiaszowi, który przychodzi do niego na lekcję.) Jeremiasz: Witam panie Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: Tak w zasadzie to doktorze Dundersztyc. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Jeremiasz: Gotowy na swoją pierwszą lekcję. Dundersztyc: O tak, tak! Proszę wejdź. Na początek chciałbym się nauczyć popełniać pewną wyjątkową melodię. Ech, to znaczy grać. Vanessa: Tato, wychodzę na zaku.. oo! Chłopak z gitarą, tak? Jeremiasz: Tak. Vanessa: Słuchaj, znasz jakiś numer "Zabójczych szponów"? Jeremiasz: Nie, nie przepadam za ciężką muzą. Vanessa: No to spadam. (Wychodzi.) Dundersztyc: Ech,eee...Lewo widzę te malusieńkie nutki. Czy byłbyś proszę cię taki miły i włączył światło. (Jeremiasz włącza przycisk, który uruchamia jeden z inatrów, który trafia gdzieś w mieście.) Nie, nie, nie! Nie, nie! To jest włącznik światła. (Dundersztyc ciągnie za wajchę.) Ech, czy tylko dla mnie to jest takie oczywiste? Jeremiasz: To, co to było? Dundersztyc: To tylko prototyp nowego Giga-natora, ale to na prawdę nic ciekawego. (Promień inatora trafia w Steve'a, który zmienia się w olbrzymią jaszczurkę, następnie zwierze wychodzi z ogródka, miażdżąc maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: (Fretka zabiera mamę do ogródka.) Mamo, patrz! nareszcie ich mam, tada! Ech.. Aaaaaa! (Krzyk Fretki, powoduje, że Steve staje się niewidziany.) Linda: Może odpuścisz dziś chłopcom i załatwisz ze mną klika spraw? Fretka: Ale, ale, ale...?( (Linda idzie z Fretką do samochodu.) Fineasz: (Dzieci wracają do ogródka.) Grzyby będą mu smakować. Steve?! Gdzie jesteś? Steve! Izabela: Ech? Ej, spójrzcie gdzie stoicie. (Fineasz i Ferb zauważają odcisk wielkiej łapy na trawie.) Fineasz: Wow! Wielki odcisk stopy. Izabela: Wielkiego kameleona. Fineasz: Czy wiecie co to oznacza? Wielki kameleon porwał Steve'a! Izabela: Ślady prowadzą wprost do centrum miasta. Fineasz: Steve, uratujemy cię! (Dzieci biegną ze śladami.) (Dundersztyc gra na gitarze.) Dundersztyc: Jak mi idzie? Daję czadu? Jeremiasz: Ehm? Co jest takiego wyjątkowego w tej dziwnej melodii? Dundersztyc: Wszystko się zaczęło u stup egipskich piramid (Retrospekcja) Pojechałem tam no żeby, no wiesz, odkryć ukryte skarby egipskich piramid. I wtedy mnie uderzyło. Przed oczami trzymałem cel mojej wyprawy. Pomiędzy hieroglifami zauważyłem skrzętnie ukryte linie melodyczne. Bo widzisz, egipskie piramidy zbudowano dzięki pomocy poza ziemskiej inteligencji. Egipcjanie nauczyli sie grać zaszyfrowane solo, dzięki któremu przywoływali armatę dysponującą kosmiczna mocą. I ta mistyczna melodia znajduje się teraz w moich rękach. A kiedy się jej nauczę, wszyscy kosmici będą służyć mnie. A wtedy jednym władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów zostanę właśnie jaaaaaa! Jeremiasz: Polecam pany kawę bezkofeinową. Dundersztyc: Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru gadać przez całą lekcję. Jeremiasz: Stawka i tak jest za godzinę, możemy pomówić. Dundersztyc: Rzecz w tym, że zawsze ja mówię w trakcie spotkań z moim nemezis. To mały dziobak. Jeremiasz: Tak, moi znajomi maja dziobaka. Dundersztyc: czy jest dziki i przebiegły i świetnie wysportowany? Jeremiasz: Och, nie! On w zasadzie nic nie robi. (Pepe dociera do Dundersztyca, ale natychmiastowo chowa się przed Jeremiaszem.) No dobra, w takim razie spróbujmy nauczyć się tego solo. (Dundersztyc zaczyna grać na gitarze.) Ej, nieźle doktorku. Chyba zaczynasz łapać. (Fineasz i Ferb biegną w kierunku śladów, ale w jednej ślepej uliczce urywają się.) Fineasz: Ej, ślad się urywa. Kto rzuca ten ogromny cień? (Nagle Steve pojawia się.) Fineasz i Izabela: Hyyy! Wow! (Dzieci uciekają.) Fineasz: Ferb, co ty wyprawiasz?! Chwila, chwilónia. (Ferb karmi jaszczurkę grzybami.) Przecież to Steve! Wow! Tylko jak on się zmienił w dinozaura? Izabela: Właściwie to tylko wielki kameleon. Fineasz: Ale dużo fajniej brzmi dinozaur. (Fretka czeka w samochodzie na mamę.) Fretka: Głupie sprawy. yh! (Fretka zauważa wielkiego Steve'a.) Co? Aaaaaaa! (Na krzyk Fretki, Steve znika.) Fineasz: Rozumiem. On się po prostu boi krzyku Fretki. (Fretka wciska klakson, by mama się szybko pojawiła.) Linda: Fretka, co znowu?! Fretka: Mamo, mamo, mamo! Dinozaur! Chodź ze mną. Hehe! No tym razem wpadli. Gdzie on zniknął. Linda: Chłopcy, co wy tu robicie? Fineasz: Szukamy Steve'a, to dinozaur. Czy może być nasz? Linda: Co takiego? Fineasz: Steve! Linda: Czy on jest niewidzialny? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Linda: To słodkie. Fretka, wracamy do domu. Fretka: Niewidzialny przyjaciel. Eh, i tak się dowiem co znowu kombinujecie. (Fretka wraca z mama do samochodu.) Fineasz: Już dobrze, Steve. Fretka już poszła. (Steve znów pojawia się przed chłopcami.) (Gdy Fretka wchodzi do samochodu, przypadkowo włącza się alarm, co powoduję, ża Steve przestrasza się, znika i ucieka.) Fineasz: Steve, nie, Steve! Steve! (Dzieci biegną za gadem.) (U Dundersztyca) (Do Pepe dzwoni komunikator.) Major Monogram: Wybacz to najście, Agencie P. My chcieliśmy tylko przekazać, że będziemy chwilowo niedostępni. Podobno jakiś dinozaur niszczy centrum miasta i Carl bardzo chce go zobaczyć. (Dundersztyc gra na gitarze.) Jeremiasz: Brawo! Nauczył się pan. Dundersztyc: Ach, świetnie. Mógłbyś mi pomóc przesunąć Wzamczniato-inator? (Jeremiasz i Dundersztyc przesuwają inator na na taras.) Jeremiasz: Że co. Dundersztyc: Mój wielokierunkowy Wzmacniacz-inator. Wystrzeli brzmienie mojej gitary we wszystkich kierunkach. Przedzierając się przez próżnie wszechświata, wezwie kosmiczną armatę, która pomoże mi podbić Okręg Wszystkich Trzech Stanów! Tylko dlaczego muszę tak krzyczeć? (Steve kroczy centrum miasta.) Carl: (Carl robi zdjęcia Steve'owi.) No po prosu super! Major Monogram: Można by go zwerbować, ale nie mamy tak dużych kapeluszy. (Dzieci szukają Steve'a.) Fineasz i Izabela: Steve! Steve, gdzie jesteś?! Izabela: Jego nie da się dogonić, jest za szybki. Chyba trzeba się poddać. Ferb: Poddać? Poddać?! Poddamy się gdy nasze bezowocne poszukiwania potrwają dłużej niż 11 minut, lecz ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł. Poddamy się gdy zapomnimy o naszym ulubionym gadzie i jego nieopisanej, bezkresnej miłości do grzybów. Lecz ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł! (Mieszkańcy miast otaczają dzieci.) Bowiem dziś szukamy. Będziemy szukać go na ulicach, będziemy szukać go na chodnikach. Będziemy szukać go w zaułkach, ścieżkach i bezdrożach tej zacnej ziemi. Będziemy go szukać na wielopoziomowych parkingach i ośrodkach rodzinnej rozrywki. Nasza garstka. Szczęśliwa garstka. Dwóch oddanych braci i sąsiadka z naprzeciwka. Nie spoczniemy, póki go nie znajdziemy! Ludzie: Tak! Tak! Policjant: Pomożemy pomóc wam go szukać, tylko jak on wygląda? Fineasz: To wilka, dwunastometrowa jaszczurka. Mężczyzna: Och, to trzeba było tak od razu. Ludzie: (Rozchodzą się.) Och, to ja dziękuje. Policjant: Szukajcie sami. Izabela: Steve! Steve, gdzie jesteś? (Dundersztyc zwołuje obcych swoją grą.) Jeremiasz: Na prawdę daje pan czadu! Dundersztyc: Kosmici powinni być lada chwila. I dopiero wtedy porządnie damy czadu. Jeremiasz: No, godzina minęła. Spakuje swoje rzeczy. Mam dzisiaj jeszcze jedną lekcję. Dundersztyc: Dobra, ale kosmici są już w drodze. Jeremiasz: Proszę ich ode mnie pozdrowić. (Wychodzi.) Dundersztyc: Już prawie są. O patrz, przylecieli. Świetnie! To crescendo wszystkich moich... (Nagle pojawia się Pepe.) Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak. Z moim Heavy metalowym piecykiem nie masz żadnych szans. (Pepe zostaje przywiązany do inatora łańcuchem.) Hehehe! Rozumiesz? Heavy metal. Nie rozumiesz. (Dzieci szukają na mieście Steve'a.) Izabela i Fineasz: Steve! Mężczyzna: (Z okna) Tak? Fineasz: Przepraszam, pomyłka. Izabela i Fineasz: Steve, gdzie jesteś?! Mężczyzna 2: (W kiosku) Tutaj! W czym mogę pomóc? Fineasz: Ech? Nie jest pan Stevem, którego szukamy. Steve: Może poszukajcie go na zlocie Steve'ów. (Dzieci odwiedzają zlot Steve'ów.) Steve: Cześć Steve! Steve 2: Fajne imię, Steve! Steve 3: Cześć boski Stevo! Fineasz: Mh? (Fineasz zauważa swoją jaszczurkę.) Steve! Steve'y: Co?! Fineasz: Nie, nie, nie wy! Ten Steve! Steve 4: Steve to straszny i ogromny dinozaur. Steve'y: Aaaaa! (Wszyscy Steve'owie uciekają.) Fineasz: Pewnie nie lubią kameleonów. Miło znowu cię widzieć, Stevo! (Słychać grę na gitarze Dundersztyca, która wydobywa się z inatora w kształcie grzyba.) (Steve zmierza w kierunku inatora.) Stój! Nie! Wracaj! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Teraz nic mnie już nie powstrzyma! Kosmiczni przyjaciele, rozkazuje wam, byście... (Wielki Steve zjada inator Dundersztyca.) Nie! Przestań! Ach, przecież to w teorii wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. (Pepe uwalnia się i gra utwór na odwrót, czym przegania kosmitów.) (Steve odchodzi, a z nim Pepe na jego ogonie.) (Ze złości Dundersztyc niszczy gitarę.) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Jeremiasz: Płaci pan gotówką, czy czekiem? Dundersztyc: Może w zamian nauczyłbym czegoś złego, czy coś? Jeremiasz: Wolę gotówkę. (Steve wraca do Fineasza i Ferba.) (Ferb karmi Steve'a grzybami, dzieci następnie wskakują mu na grzbiet, by gad zaprowadził ich do domu.) Fineasz i Izabela: Whoooo. Hahah! (Pepe spada z ogona na grzbiet Steve, tuż obok Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe! Dobra Steve, chodźmy do domu. (Wszyscy wracają do domu.) (W pokoju Fretki, dziewczyna rozmawia przez telefon.) Fretka: Mama sądzi, że wszystko zmyśliłam, a ja wiem, że oni na pewno z tym stoją. He? (Fretka zauważa dzieci z wielkim gadem w ogródku.) Mamooo! (Dziewczyna biegnie po mamę.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Dzięki Steve! (jaszczurce burczy w brzuchu.) Izabela: Chyba nadal jest głodny. Steve: Yyyyh..yyyy! Fineasz: Spokojnie kolego, zaraz ci coś przyniesiemy. (Dzieci idą do kuchni.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ach, mam już dość. Usiądę sobie w ciemnościach i zastanowię się nad swoim życiem. (Przypadkowo Dundersztyc wciska przycisk od inatora, który strzela w miasto.) Ups! Hehehe! Nie ten włącznik. teraz już rozumiem dlaczego inni się mylą. (Inator strzela w Steve'a, który powraca do normalnych rozmiarów.) Fretka: (Dziewczyna zabiera mamę do ogródka, by pokazać jej wielką jaszczurkę.) Spójrz mamo, widzisz!? Widzisz jaki wielki dinozaur!? Linda: (Spogląda na małego Steve'a.) Acha! Nie wydaje ci się córciu, że troszeczkę przesadzasz? Fretka: Ale, ale, ale? (Fineasz i Ferb przychodzą do ogródka z wielkim worem grzybów.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Ej, Steve wrócił do zwykłych rozmiarów. Linda: A więc to jest ten wasz dinozaur. Fineasz: Tak właściwie to kameleon. Więc możemy go zatrzymać. Linda: Oczywiście, wtopi się w naszą rodzinę. (Steve znika.) (Jeremiasz przychodzi do Majora Monogram na lekcję gry na gitarze.) Jeremiasz: Dobrze panie Monogram, taki chwyt to akord G. Major Monogram: Eeeee...? Tak właściwie to Majorze Monogram. Widzisz, dowodzę super tajną grupą agentów, które są zwierzętami i... Eheeeem... Chyba nie przeszkadza ci, że tak dużo mówię. Jeremiasz: A skądże. Stawka jest za godzinę, możemy też porozmawiać. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2